


Desired Touch

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Ingrid doesn’t know when she started feeling this way for Dorothea - she just knows she can’t sleep with the ache between her legs.For Wank Week day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 46
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Desired Touch

She wasn’t really sure how this all began. Dorothea’s flirting was constant and she always brushed it off, telling Dorothea to cut it out. Except sometimes she didn’t mind the flirting, she just panicked and told her to stop. But then there had been times that flirting and compliments made her blush a deep shade of red - once was when Dorothea complimented her new short hair. In fact, she _loved_ it. Another time had been when Dorothea was doing her makeup and had her chest eye level when she reached up for a brush. She hadn’t looked at another woman’s chest before like that. Much less Dorothea’s. But Ingrid was thankful she already had blush on to hide her natural one, embarrassed at the thought of just resting her head on Dorothea’s breasts.

And ever since then, Ingrid found herself having thoughts about what it would be like to hold Dorothea’s hand, brush her hair, how soft her lips must be against hers..

Then the wet dreams started. She had never really had them before, much less with a person she knew in them. _Especially_ Dorothea. They consisted of them kissing, Dorothea touching her and kissing along her skin, making her feel on fire in all the good ways. She felt Dorothea’s fingers on her clit and soon pressing into her folds. It all had felt so real. She craved her. The morning she woke up after having orgasmed in her sleep, she knew she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She was attracted to the songstress. Much more than she thought.

Tonight she found herself unable to sleep. The heat between her legs was intense and her mind was just on the opera singer. And her mind was running wild of all the possibilities. This is how she found herself in her current position. 

She had the pillow between her thighs, having found a position that felt _just_ right, shuddering at the newfound pleasure. Ingrid had never done anything like this before. Her hand just wasn’t enough tonight. She was grinding against the pillow still in her sleepwear, biting her lip to muffle her moans. She could feel how much she was soaking through the fabric of her underwear as she chased the sweet, _sweet_ pleasure. All because her mind was Dorothea, Dorothea, Dorothea only.

A hand palmed her breast through her shirt, eyes shut as she imagined it was Dorothea’s hand. Fingers pinched her nipple, gasping softly at the electric feeling. All she wanted was her legs tangled with Dorothea’s as they grinded against the other, both desperate for orgasm. She wanted to be both under and on top of Dorothea, wanting to feel her in every way possible. She wanted to cling onto Dorothea and kiss her deeply, she wanted to feel their chests against each other, she wanted to be marked up by the woman Ingrid swore was the goddess herself.

“Goddess—“ She panted out as she felt near her end already. 

She wanted to feel Dorothea’s mouth on her skin, her breasts, her pussy. She would have Dorothea sit on her face and eat her out in return, grabbing fistfuls of her plump rear. Ingrid wanted to make Dorothea moan, taste her sweet juices on her tongue and feel and hear her fall apart all because of her mouth. Ingrid had quite the appetite and could devour Dorothea for hours. She has never desired anyone more in her life. 

“Dorothea…” She moaned out softly, grinds becoming desperate, leaning forward against the pillow for a better angle. 

She imagined being the dominant one next, legs tangled as they grinded against the other. She imagined Dorothea under her, squirming from her touch and begging for more. She wondered what her moans sounded like, wondering if she were the loud type in bed or much quieter than her outward personality. Her moans would be music to Ingrid’s ears. She’d play with Dorothea’s breasts, squeeze them, kiss them, mark them. She wanted to mark Dorothea all over and hear her cry out her name. And then, she’d scissor her, make Dorothea cum with a cry against her.

“Ha.. ha.. _fuck—“_ The thought of getting Dorothea to cum against her sent her over the edge, biting back a moan as she felt herself soak through her underwear, cunt throbbing as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm. 

She collapsed onto the bed, turning to lay on her back as she caught her breath. She’d have to change her underwear in just a few moments, but for right now, she’d bask in the post orgasm haze. She had to eventually confess to Dorothea one day. Today just wasn’t that day. And for her sake, she hoped none of her neighbors heard her tonight. If not, her secret was out of the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid is a bottom leaning verse I don’t make the rules lmao thanks for reading!!


End file.
